


I Don't Want To Lose You

by kroos8



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, OTP Feels
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/pseuds/kroos8
Summary: onde isco e álvaro acabam a dançar no balneário





	

**Author's Note:**

> eu escrevi isto depois do jogo da supertaça europeia da uefa do real madrid contra o sevilha e quero desde já desculpar-me por eventuais erros!

A final do jogo da Super Taça da UEFA havia finalmente chegado ao fim. Um golo de Marco de Asensio, um de Sergio Ramos e o último de Dani Carvajal. Toda gente rodeava Dani, dando-lhe os parabéns pelo fantástico golo que fez e que deu a vitória à equipa branca.

"Parabéns Dani, mereces tudo isto!" Álvaro fala e abraça o seu amigo, beijando a bochecha dele.

"Dani!" Nacho grita e atira-se para cima de Álvaro e Dani, fazendo os três caírem e rirem. "Tu és o herói da noite, sabes disso, certo?"

"Não exageres..." Dani profere e ri, levantando-se do chão e ajudando os seus amigos a fazerem o mesmo.

Isco andava de um lado para o outro no relvado, as suas mãos a esfregarem uma na outra consecutivamente enquanto os seus olhos vagueavam por todo o espaço. De repente, James para à frente do malaguenho, fazendo com que ele olhe para cima e encare o colombiano.

"O que se passa?" James pergunta e pousa uma mão no ombro de Isco, apertando-o levemente. "Acabámos de ganhar uma taça mas pareces estar triste."

"Não é nada, não te preocupes." Isco mente e faz o seu melhor para mostrar um pequeno sorriso mas que acaba com os cantos dos seus lábios ligeiramente rebaixados.

"Anda cá..." E mal diz isto, James acolhe o corpo de Isco num abraço, passando as suas mãos nas costas do mais baixo. "Não precisas de fingir que está tudo bem, eu sei que se passa alguma coisa. Podes dizer-me o que se passa, espero que saibas disso."

"É só que esta última semana tem sido cheia de pressão." Isco revela e abraça o tronco de James com força, impedindo-se a si mesmo de chorar. "James, eu não sei o que se passa comigo."

"Estás a referir-te ao mercado, suponho." O colombiano diz e ouve Isco assentir. "Eu sei o que isso Isco, mas tens de pensar que se fores embora será sempre bem vindo de volta. Todos sabemos que o Pérez consegue ser um pouco cruel, mas não fiques assim por causa disso Isco. Por favor."

"Tens razão." Isco murmura e solta-se do aperto de James para poder olhar para ele.

"Mas não é só isso, pois não Isco?"

"Não." Ele nega, abanado um pouco a cabeça e depois olhando para os seus pés. "O Álvaro está chateado comigo e eu não faço ideia porquê. Já há três dias que me ignora."

"Se calhar tem andado um pouco ocupado." James comenta e olha para trás à procura de Álvaro no relvado.

O jovem espanhol encontra-se ao pé de Dani e Nacho a rir juntamente com os dois e James sabe perfeitamente que se tudo estivesse bem, Isco também estaria junto aos três já que eles são inseparáveis. Álvaro segura o rosto de Nacho, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.

"Devias falar com ele." James sugere de novo virado para Isco. "De certeza que não passa tudo de um mal entendido."

"Achas?"

"Sim, vais falar com ele nem que eu tenha de te obrigar!" O colombiano fala, fazendo Isco gargalhar levemente. "E depois vais contar-me o que se passava."

Isco sorri, sentindo novamente os braços de James a abraçarem-no. Os dois parecem ficar abraçados durante uma eternidade já que quando são separados por Sergio está na hora de voltar para os balneários. James deixa Isco sozinho e corre até ao balneário.

Álvaro, Nacho e Dani entram os três juntos no túnel a rirem-se e Isco segue-os alguns segundos depois, mantendo-se em silêncio. O malaguenho senta-se no seu lugar no balneário que por sorte ou não é entre Álvaro e Danilo, já que que estão organizados por números. Isco desaperta os cordões das suas chuteiras sem pressa, sentindo o olhar de Morata sobre ele.

"Podemos falar?" Isco pergunta depois de muito tempo a ganhar coragem.

"Porquê?" Álvaro questiona, erguendo uma sobrancelha. "Acho que não temos nada para falar."

"Então podes dizer-me porque é que me estás a ignorar há três dias?" Isco é rápido a falar, logo sentindo um nó prender a sua garganta. "Agora não vais responder, não é?"

Com um sorriso sarcástico, Isco levanta-se do seu lugar com uma toalha na mão e dirige-se para um dos chuveiro, deixando a porta encostada. Ele despe o seu equipamento, ficando apenas de _boxers_ e liga a água, esperando que a mesma aqueça. A porta abre-se, revelando Álvaro que entra no chuveiro, sentindo as suas bochechas aquecerem assim que vê Isco apenas com roupa interior.

"Sai daqui!" O mais baixo ordena. "Qual é a tua?!"

Isco tenta empurrar Álvaro para fora do chuveiro, mas repara que o mesmo trancou a porta, por isso bufa. Isco sente as suas orelhas aquecerem de raiva e começa a empurrar Álvaro com mais força, sem saber exatamente o que está a fazer.

"Calma, não eras tu que querias falar?" Álvaro pergunta e agarra nos ombros de Isco. "Foi por isso que eu vim aqui."

"Prefiro falar noutro sítio, agora eu quero tomar banho. Por isso sai." Isco pede e aponta para a porta. "Não vou repetir."

"Tu não queres saber porque é que te estou a ignorar?" Morata questiona e Isco para, olhando sério para o homem mais novo. "Bem me pareceu."

"Sê rápido, eu quero tomar banho." Isco pede e senta-se no banco que se encontra ao lado do chuveiro, olhando para a água que cai da torneira.

"Está toda a gente a dizer que te vais embora, isso é verdade?" Álvaro interroga, e encosta-se à parede.

"Eu não sei de nada..." O malaguenho admite. "Mas o que é que isso tem a ver com o facto de tu me ignorares?"

"Tudo, tem tudo a ver." Álvaro fala, deixando Isco confuso.

Álvaro senta-se no chão, de modo a que fique mais baixo que Isco. O mais novo suspira, os seus olhos a analisarem a expressão facial de Isco que se encontra calado e com um semblante pesado.

"Há dois anos atrás eu fui para a Juve e agora que finalmente voltei para o Real Madrid tu vais embora." Álvaro refere e morde o seu lábio inferior, pensando se deveria realmente continuar a falar. "E se realmente fores embora eu prefiro começar a distanciar-me de ti ou será demasiado complicado aguentar sem te ter aqui."

"Falas como se eu fosse morrer." Isco revira os olhos e talvez comece a entender a ideologia de Álvaro. "Existem aviões, telemóveis, não íamos deixar de nos falar."

"Mas Isco..." Álvaro abana a cabeça sentindo-se derrotado e contém-se para não chorar. "Não é assim tão fácil quanto parece."

"É sim, tu é que estás a fazer uma tempestade num copo de água." Isco compara e suspira, pousando os cotovelos nos seus joelhos. "Ou há alguma coisa que tu não me estás a contar?"

"Desculpa por isto." Álvaro fala e Isco abana a cabeça confuso.

"O q-"

O malaguenho não consegue acabar a sua frase já que Álvaro segura o rosto dele, beijando os seus lábios. Nos momentos iniciais Isco fica estático, mas rapidamente corresponde ao beijo, sentindo Álvaro sentar-se no seu colo e acariciar o seu cabelo. Os dois continuam a beijar-se durante alguns minutos, ficando ambos com os lábios inchados e a respiração irregular.

"Não vás, por favor." Álvaro implora e beija novamente Isco, no fim encostando a sua testa à do homem mais velho. "Eu preciso de ti."

"Álvaro, eu não sei o que te dizer." Isco profere, soltando um longo suspiro. "Não sou eu que decido se vou embora ou não."

"Isco, já acabaste?! Preciso de usar o chuveiro!" A voz de Nacho grita, o que faz com que Isco limpe a garganta, preparando-se para responder quando Álvaro abana com a cabeça.

"Espera só um bocado... Ahm... Estou quase a acabar!" Isco fala, levantando-se do banco onde estava sentado e começando a fazer sinal a Álvaro para sair dali.

"Até já." Álvaro murmura e beija Isco rapidamente, depois saindo pela porta oposta à qual onde Nacho estava.

Isco coloca-se debaixo do chuveiro, a água a bater contra os seus ombros como agulhas. Os seus dedos tocam nos seus lábios e Isco relembra os lábios de Álvaro nos seus, como se fosse a coisa mais normal de sempre.

Embora estranho, Isco gostou de beijar Álvaro. Não só gostou como anseia por mais e a sua maior vontade é sair de debaixo do chuveiro e correr atrás do outro jogador e beijá-lo até faltar o fôlego a ambos. Isco não fazia ideia de que ele gostava de homens, talvez não goste. Talvez Álvaro seja uma exceção.

 _Sim, o Álvaro é uma exceção,_ Isco pensa.

"Acabei." Isco grita, enrolando a sua toalha à volta da sua cintura, depois saindo do chuveiro com o seu equipamento sujo nas mãos.

"Já não era sem tempo." Nacho declara e entra no chuveiro logo a seguir.

Isco senta-se novamente no seu lugar entre Álvaro e Danilo, evitando olhar para Álvaro ou iria acabar por corar e ficar com uma enorme vontade de o beijar. E a última coisa que Isco quer é que os seus colegas descubram. Seria humilhante tanto para ele como para Álvaro.

"Cuidado Álvaro!" Sergio adverte quando Álvaro quase tropeça num chinelo que estava no chão.

Quanto tempo é que Isco esteve a tomar banho? Essa é a única pergunta que Isco faz a si mesmo após concluir que esteve lá tempo suficiente para Álvaro ficar bêbedo. Álvaro abraça Dani, rindo levemente enquanto mexe na barba do seu amigo.

"O Álvarito ainda não se esqueceu de como se diverte por estas bandas!" Raphaël comenta, batendo no ombro de Álvaro e depois sentando-se no seu lugar.

De repente, a música que estava dar nas colunas para por momentos, dando lugar a uma nova melodia, uma que todos os presentes conheciam muito bem por ser uma música cantada em espanhol.

 _Me delata la mirada_  
_Hacerme el tonto para que_  
_Si a mí no me importa nada_

"Dançamos?" Marcelo estende a mão a Luka que gargalha e aceita, mais por diversão.

Marcelo bate palmas animadamente enquanto Luka apenas ri das figuras do brasileiro que dança de uma maneira estranha. Nacho que já havia acabado a seu banho e já estava vestido olhava para Marcelo, rindo.

"Vamos dançar Nacho!" Dani exclama e agarra no seu companheiro e ambos começam a dançar desastradamente. "Vá lá pessoal, venham dançar!"

 _Como arena en el viento_  
_Sin brújula sin dirección_  
_Pisado y sediento_

"Ouviste o que disse o Dani." Álvaro surge à frente de Isco e puxa-o para perto de si.

"Eu não quero dançar." Isco reclama, tentando livrar-se do aperto de Álvaro mas ele não o solta.

" _Andas en mi cabeza Isco a todas horas..._ " Morata fala perto do ouvido de Isco, causando uma série de arrepios ao malaguenho.

Isco suspira, sabendo que não vai poder negar isto a Álvaro e o mais novo coloca as suas mãos na cintura de Isco, aproximando o corpo dele do seu próprio. O malaguenho grunhe, afundando a sua cabeça no peito de Álvaro.

" _Porque me la paso imaginando que contigo me case y por siempre te amé_." Álvaro canta, desta vez olhos nos olhos com Isco.

Álvaro desce as suas mãos até ao funda as costas de Isco, os seus pés movem-se ao ritmo da música, fazendo Isco repetir os passos dele. Os dois como se ninguém estivesse ali quando na realidade todos pararam para olhar para eles.

" _Si tú te vas se muere el amor._ " Álvaro murmura, o álcool que percorre o seu corpo a surtir efeitos.

Nacho tira o telemóvel da sua mala, gravando Álvaro e Isco discretamente sob o olhar atento de Dani que sorri ao ver os seus amigos. James sente-se feliz por saber que está tudo bem de novo entre eles, bem demais até.

A música finalmente acaba e Álvaro e Isco param de dançar, ficando com as testas coladas uma na outra. A respiração pesada de ambos acompanha os corações acelerados de ambos que parecem querer saltar do peito.

"Morisco!" Dani berra e todos gritam logo a seguir, fazendo Isco corar e Álvaro rir.

"Posso beijar-te?" Álvaro pergunta e segura o rosto de Isco delicadamente. "É que está complicado conter-me."

Isco põe-se em bicos de pés e rodeia o pescoço de Álvaro com os seus braços, logo beijando-o. Os colegas de equipa dos dois batem palmas e gritam, sem preconceito nem nada, apenas a felicitar os dois homens que se beijavam no meio do balneário.

"Malta, temos de ir embora, logo continuam isso!"

E todos se riem do comentário de Marcelo.

**Author's Note:**

> não se esqueçam de deixar kudos e se quiserem podem também comentar, eu agradeço eu imenso!


End file.
